Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{5n + 10}{8} \div \dfrac{7n}{5}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{5n + 10}{8} \times \dfrac{5}{7n}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (5n + 10) \times 5 } { 8 \times 7n}$ $p = \dfrac{25n + 50}{56n}$